


The Buddy System - Zombieland mini series part 5

by TheCrownless2



Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [5]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Columbus gets desperate, Columbus is a softie, Columbus' first time, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, First Time Sex, Foreplay, Gay, M/M, Sex, Slash, Swearing, Tallahassee can't hide his feelings any longer, Tallahassee is still a motherhen even though Columbus gets needy, Talumbus - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, cliff hanger ending, male x male, otp, zombieland double tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Being stuck in a vehicle for a long amount of time will drive anyone crazy. But did it send Tallahassee over the edge to fuck Columbus?
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Buddy System - Zombieland mini series part 5

**Author's Note:**

> his fic contains spoilers for Zombieland: Double tap, if you haven't watched the movie and want to remain spoiler free don't read this!
> 
> This is part five of our Zombieland mini series! 
> 
> We are nearing the end!
> 
> This one is a bit longer, we felt like this series needed some smut before we went ahead and ended it. So this one we focus on that and then we will be going back to the original story in the last chapter :) Enjoy!

——-

It's been four days since Tallahassee got shot. Four fucking days of fear, anxiety and hurt, for me at least. Why? Well it's tough to say, you probably already know why though.

Of course we couldn't stay in that house any longer, once Jasper and I cleared it for Zombies and I held the stranger at gunpoint and made him swear what he did was an accident, he said it was, but none of this is making sense to me but all I wanted was for Tallahassee to be alright. I know how stupid it must sound travelling with this man still, but he was all the help I had at the time. We've been driving for three days straight now, once Tallahassee came two we stitched him up. Thank god there wasn't a bullet to remove, it only grazed his shoulder, lucky little shit. I don't know what I would've done without him. I feel in a way him coming so close to death made me feel closer to him, I was scared as fuck. I think I see him differently now. I'm glad he's alright.

It was little passed 12am. The three of them have been driving for almost four days with only bathroom breaks or pulling over on the Highway to sleep if none of them could take shifts. They were getting pretty sick of each other and naturally it was Tallahassee's idea to stop at that abandoned gas station, after Columbus and Jasper cleared it for Zombies the three of them helped themselves to whatever they needed.

While Jasper and Tallahassee were looking for a way to burn energy, Columbus took it upon himself to look around and occasionally pick a few small treats off the shelf and put them in his pocket. His mind was lost in thought about Tallahassee so he barely even paid attention to his surroundings.

Tallahassee paced around the small store, knocking a few items off the shelves as he walked by. Feeling restless and frustrated from being stuck in a car for so long, Columbus told him to take it easy and rest his arm, although it was hard for him, he wouldn't disobey Columbus. Feeling his frustration rage through him with no outlet he slid his hand across a shelf pushing all its items to the ground with the need to cause destruction, this sudden fast gesture sent a rush of pain through his arm causing him to groan softly as he muttered "fuck."

This caused a glance from Jasper but he didn't do anything, he felt if he tried now he would only be making things worse, he felt terrible but he was frightened of Tallahassee so he kept his distance.

The young boy heard Tallahassee's distress also. He turned his head to gaze at the man at the other side of the shelf between the two shelves. He put down the bag of Chips that he was going to take for the three of them to snack on. "Tallahassee?" He muttered cautiously and softly. He swung his gun over his shoulder again and walked around the shelves and gave a warm smile to the man.

"Let me see" The curly haired man said softly. Wanting to hold his gaze on Tallahassee but he was too shy, all he could think about was when the man kissed him, he craved it each time he looked at his lips, and that wasn't all. He started to crave other less innocent things when he looked at Tal, something he never thought he would imagine for himself and another man.

Tallahassee only gave a pouty nod as his gaze dropped to the floor. Columbus slowly and carefully removed the man's jacket trying not to make it awkward, but when he accidentally touched the man's chest he breathed out "Sorry" barely audible and Tallahassee smiled. Columbus hung the jacket over the shelf and looked at the man's shoulder, the bandage was still carefully wrapped by Columbus' gentle hands but some blood managed to leak through, his wound was getting worse and Columbus feared it might be infected.

"Can we take care of this?" The young man asked softly yet again. Placing a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder.

"There's no need to ask for permission, I don't bite." Tallahassee replied using a childish voice with a wink, trying to hide his pain and anger.

Columbus chuckled but shivered at his words, biting his lip to conceal a smile as his gaze fell to the ground wanting to avoid awkward eye contact.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have a look outside, this place is too small for me...." A firm but quiet voice interrupted the two. Jasper was swinging his holster over his shoulder as Columbus gave him a nod. And with that the stranger went outside in the hopes that there might be some Zombies lurking nearby.

"Ok.. come with me.." Columbus muttered nervously as he took hold of Tallahassee's hand gently and lead him into another isle. Tallahassee followed willingly and quietly. On one of the shelves was a first aid kit, Columbus got that down and opened it up. Tallahassee waited patiently. Columbus took out some new bandages and a cleaner anticipating the wound would be infected. He then turned to Tallahassee and gave him a shy awkward smile.

The curly haired man lifted Tallahassee's sleeve to expose his shoulder, again being very careful and blushing the whole time. Columbus' eyes gazed down the man's muscles and he swallowed hard. Feeling his body tense with the mere thought of Tallahassee inside him, he didn't know he wanted it so bad until now. Why now? Why is he seeing him so differently now? Columbus didn't understand it but he knew it was becoming impossible to hide his urge for him.

"This..this.." The boy cleared his throat and his smile turned to a frown as he bit his upper lip and swayed away from the older man. "This would b..be.. be.. easier.. if, if you took off your uh.. shirt..." Columbus muttered anxiously, avoiding Tallahassee's gaze. Columbus was even surprised at what he had just said so he held his breath further to silence himself from saying anything else stupid.

Tallahassee let out a small, barely audible Yelp in surprise as his face turned red, that wasn't what he was expecting Columbus to say. "Alright." He replied in confidence as he pulled off his shirt, still blushing he started to feel his body tremble from excitement.

Columbus gasped softly and glued his gaze to the older man's bright blue eyes to keep his curious eyes from lingering on the man's body. His body tensed more and he felt his heart racing and his body tingling with urges, the desire to fuck this man was getting worse and Columbus was getting desperate. "Oh, fuck" was all he said with a forced huff while he held his breath.

Tallahassee chuckled softly as he gently stroked the young man's shoulder noticing his body tense up at his touch, "should I be flattered by your reaction?" Teased the older man as he let his curious hands wander down to the man's waist then back up, slowly pulling off Columbus' shirt.

The young man held his breath again. The way the man's hands felt along his body sent chills down his spine. Already his breathing became quick and his sensitive body trembled. "Are you okay with this?" He asked nervously.

"Columbus, I- I've been waiting a long time for this. Are you ok with this? You look nervous as fuck." Tallahassee couldn't help but smile as he took a moment to scan Columbus's bare chest.

"Do I? Shit sorry I, I." Before he could finish he felt Tallahassee plant his lips on Columbus' to shut him up. The older man pushed his body up against the younger man causing him to lose balance and lean back against the shelf unable to brace himself. Columbus got taken away by this gesture and let out an embarrassing soft moan which caused him to blush.

As Columbus moaned Tallahassee used this opportunity to slide his tongue into the young man's mouth causing the unexpected Columbus to choke slightly. Tallahassee ran his hand down to the younger man's member, noticing he is already hard, "I can tell you've wanted this for a long time, but you're still unsure. do you want me to lead?" The older man Whispered, feeling Columbus tremble at his touch.

The young man clenched his body as he tried to fight back another moan. The touch was so satisfying he wanted to scream for more. "I hesitate to tell you why I'm so scared, though I think you already know, Tal." Columbus whispered faintly with a nervous jitter in his voice. His hands wandered down to the older man's cock through his pants.

Tallahassee moaned softly, Columbus' gentle hands felt so good, he wanted more. He moved his hands back to the young man's chest as he planted another kiss on Columbus' lips, running his hand through his soft curly hair " I'll go slow." The older man whispered softly as he broke off the kiss for a moment to take a breath.

Columbus smiled once Tallahassee pulled away. He felt so good in his hands, he could only imagine how good it would feel to have him grinding inside him, the thought of it caused Columbus to whimper softly as he began undoing the older man's belt.

"Fuck me Tallahasse" Moaned the younger man while he abandoned Tallahassee's belt idea and started reaching for his own pants.

Tallahassee acted quicker than Columbus as he pulled down the young man's pants before Columbus could get to them, he then took off his own pants while he used his other hand to explore Columbus' perfectly slim body.

The younger man blushed and let out another whimper. His body started to shake more visibly. His eyes scanned the older man's naked torso with curiosity and he enjoyed what he saw. Tallahassee earned a moan from the man as his hands explored. "Don't stop, just like that" He said softly.

Tallahassee began to softly kiss the boy's neck. Columbus raised his head and moaned softly. Daring to close his eyes and let Tallahassee's hands tell the boy what his next intentions are. "Sh, should we uh.. should we use protection?.." The boy asked nervously as he pushed himself against the shelf more causing some things to hit the floor.

Tallahassee only retaliated by pushing on Columbus harder forcing him against the shelve, thrusting his hips into the younger boy's hips earning another whimper from the boy as he spread his legs. "Why? Are you afraid you're going to get pregnant? " teased Tallahassee as he let his fingers move down to the young man's lower back "you're a virgin and me..well..let's just leave it at that, Ohio. " he dared to move his fingers lower to try and get a reaction from Columbus.

The boy began to pant and he shot his eyes open feeling the older man's fingers wander. "Oh okay fuck, that was a little harsh.." Teased Columbus. But before he could say anything more Tallahassee reached down and stretched Columbus using two fingers inside him. Tallahassee felt the young boy start to tremble as he moaned louder and let out a stray scream. His body tensed and he grabbed ahold of the older man's arms, squeezing them tightly.

The sounds earned from Columbus drove Tallahassee crazy With the thought of being inside him, but this wasn't enough, he still wanted more, his body screamed to keep going even though he knew it was pushing Columbus further to his breaking point, but he didn't want the young man to release yet, he still had so much planned.

Once he thought Columbus was ready he pushed the young man to the ground making him lay on his hands and knees as he got on top of him, running his hand down to the man's stomach down to his cock earning another moan from the young man. The older man gently started to move his hips back and forth as a tease.

"Fuck me already" Cried Columbus. His legs shaking and his panting could be heard throughout the whole store. He groaned heavily as he thrust his hips up against the older man causing Tallahassee to grind half inside him which made Columbus moan louder. He swayed back and forth making Tallahassee rub against his walls in the right spot but Tallahassee quickly pulled out getting frustrated by Columbus' impatient behaviour.

That gesture earned a groan from The older man as he quickly concealed it with a chuckle "you're quite eager, aren't ya?" Tallahassee said but his voice cracked as he moved his hand up to Columbus' curly hair. Now he has him where he wants him, and Columbus being so eager only made him more excited.

Before Columbus could say anything Tallahassee slowly entered the young man, earning another moan from him as Tallahassee felt Columbus' body tremble underneath his own body, he started to thrust his hips back and forth making sure to take it slow as Columbus started to moan louder which only made Tallahassee thrust into him faster causing Columbus to jerk with the movement.

Columbus concealed a scream as he bit his lip. Sweat dripped from his face. He dug the palms of his hands hard on the ground finding it hard to support Tallahassee's weight on his own. His hands and legs shook while he began to thrust his hips mirroring Tallahassee's movements. Pushing himself closer making the older man go deeper. "Fuck" He moaned. Tallahassee felt the boy was pretty tight, there was no doubt this was his first time.

The sounds Columbus was making drove Tallahassee crazy and soon he couldn't hold back, he picked up the pace and stayed in Columbus for as long as he could take it. The two enjoyed their time of intimacy and now there was no question of what they are.

Jasper still outside the store, walking in a farmers field just beside the gas station. Holding his rifle in one hand and a half empty bottle of alcohol in his other. His hands shook as sweat dripped from his forehead. He was breathing heavily and stumbling on his own two feet. Snarling as he licked the drool from his mouth. The man took another sip of his alcohol and threw the empty bottle in the field.

Reaching in his pocket and taking a flask, drinking its contents as he mumbled "They must not know, they can never know, they must not know" repeating these words over and over in a repetitive loop. The man pulled his hair back out of his face as he made his way back to the store. His stomach growled and his body was weak. He was hungry. But he wasn't craving a cheeseburger or hotdog, his mind was on warm flesh and crispy fingers, thick blood. The man could barely remember his own name and his delusions were getting worse.

The stranger raised his hand and as he did his sleeve fell exposing his wrist. Blood tripped from the perfect bite mark that was old but it has been picked at and the scabs kept bleeding. Jasper watched the blood run down his arm and his stomach growled again. The man bit his lip but it was no point. The weakness was taking over and his hunger for flesh only got worse. The man licked up his arm tasting that sweet taste of warm blood, he licked up to his wound and smiled, licking his lips and a soft purr escaped his breath, he wanted more. "They cannot know.... And they never will know....."

*****

To be continued

keep an eye out for the final chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
> Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_
> 
> Look out for the final chapter! Coming soon ;)


End file.
